The Tale of the Half Humans
"Gather around," Galen pulled Emma's and his children around the campfire. "Why daddy?" Complained Amber. Emma put away the cooking pans from making soup, but honestly she hated making food at all. Galen laughed and made a creepy face in the firelight. "Ready to hear a creepy story children?" Amber, Makoko and Fairy all moved in to huddle next to the warmth of the burning hearth. They all bobbed their heads with 'yesses', their enthusiasm surprised Emma since she knew they had all heard this story twice before. Galen smiled once more and fluttered his fingers with effect as he began his tale. Emma's eyes glittered with delight as Galen began his tale. "It all started before you were born..." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "What if we get caught? I don't want to risk my tail for something you ''think ''you saw or your illegal relationships!" Angel complained and drifted lazily for a second in the cool ocean water. Saphire turned her bright blue eyes on her sister and held her gaze. "Angel, we both know if you really believed that you would have gone back to the castle and retrieved the guards along with father. You want to see how this will turn out." Angel twirled a strand of black hair in her delicate fingers. She had all their father's looks, with dark hair and perfectly tanned skin. Saphire always seemed to think with her blonde hair and pale skin she didn't fit in well with the other Syrenas. "I suppose I'm just worried someone will find out," She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Someone who isn't me," She added. Saphire swam farther up, hands reaching, yearning to break the surface of the water and feel the sunlight on her skin. She turned to Angel. "Where did we put my bathing suit last time?" Angel found the rock that jutted a half mile from shore and stuck her hand in carefully. The small top barely fit Saphire at all, and she wasn't at all comfortable with showing so much skin. But, to her understanding that's what humans liked. Saphire climbed up onto the rock and slid the small bathing suit top over her head then closed her eyes and willed her tail to dissapear. Angel had always found it fascinating, how Saphire turned into a human so easily. She'd tried before, but maybe somewhere deep within her she never wanted to have those silly legs. After Saphire was dressed she came back down into the water and Angel helped her swim as close as she could get her without being seen herself. "Good luck and don't forget! Father has a royal banquet planned tonight and if you miss a meeting with the prince...well he'll have both our tails!" Saphire paddled away clumsily but smiled. "He can have my tail for all I care!" She called back and swam to the shore. Angel stared after her, wondering if helping her sister had been the best idea. ''Of course it wasn't, ''she scolded herself as she managed to get herself into a seated position on the rocks. Saphire didn't have to know she was spying on her today. After all, Angel was just curious. ''You could have stopped her in the beginning! You know what will happen if father finds out... '' Angel lashed her tail, sending a spray of water flying into the sky. ''I just wanted to make her happy. '' Category:Fanfiction Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:Galen Category:Emma Category:Children Category:TheWaterTalentsFanfictionContest